lost_smile_and_strange_circusfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah
Noah is a young orphan girl and the protagonist of Lost Smile and Strange Circus. At the beginning of the game, we learn that her heart has been damaged, causing her to be unable to laugh or cry. Appearance Noah has long hip-length light brown hair. She has droopy light brown eyes. She is rather short. She wears a red scarf, a black dress with white frills that reaches her knees, black pantyhose, and black Mary Jane shoes. Personality Noah is a very quiet girl. She has great difficulty showing her emotions due to her heart being hurt for so may years. Due to this, she believes she can't smile or cry. Despite this, she is still kind and caring and tries to make friends with the other members of the circus. She seems to be somewhat naive, believing what others tell her, and falling for Roberti's manipulation. Backstory When Noah was a baby, her father Allen died in a war he was fighting in, and her mother Chera was killed by disease. Following this, Oddman took Noah to a town free of any plagues. However he then abandoned her here, lamenting that he would not be able to bring her happiness if he stayed with her - since he blamed himself for Chera's death - so he swore he would take a few years to work on himself, and then return to her. Thus Noah grew up as an orphan in the Backstreets, frequently running from kidnappers and criminals. Synopsis The game begins on a night with a beautiful moon, when a kidnapper in the Backstreets tries to take Noah. She is able to run away and ends up wandering into the Darkness. There, she decides that she would prefer letting the Darkness consume her than being taken by the man - however she is then approached by Oddman. He rescues her and takes her to the Strange Circus, where she becomes a lamp rocker. Relationships Oddman At first, Noah didn't trust Oddman. Oddman cares about Noah as if she were his daughter. Jack Jack seems to harbor romantic feelings for her, which Noah seems to be oblivious of, considering him similar to a younger sibling, like Alphonse. At first, he was rather surprised to see her in the circus, because he had never seen a human girl before, but warmed up rather quickly. Noah seems to enjoy his perfomance, complimenting him by saying that he is 'good with hands'. Jack finds Noah cute, and comments often on this. He is jealous of Alphonse, and reacts negatively to Noah petting his wool. Jasmin Jasmin seemed to be agressive towards Noah, because she doesn't believe humans. But she is good person. Noah found a way to become friends with Jasmin. Billy Billy is Noah's antithesis. He tries to joking because want to see how Noah is smiling. He thinks that she will be more beautiful if she will smiling. Rebecca Rebecca thinks that Oddman and Noah can become more than «friends». Noah listens to Rebecca's dreams about the leader, also they talk about love affairs. Alphonse Despite Alphonse's arrogance, Noah found a way to become siblings with him. She likes his wool and took hugs with him. Also she doesn't like his quarrels with Jack. Angeletta Noah thinks that Angelleta's voice is beutiful. So Angelleta offered Noah to sing with her and Noah accepted this. Oscar Oscar is kindly and wants to see Noah's smile. Noah tried to laugh with him but Rebecca interrupted. So Oscar offered her hot chocolate. Mr. Mush￼ Mr. Mush is polite to Noah. He told her the story about Oddman and his past. Daigo Daigo is also kindly to Noah. He gave her a flower. She said that it calms her. Roberti Roberti teases Noah and she thinks that he isn't a good person. Transcripts Link to a transcription page Trivia Add all the relevant trivia. Gallery Noah.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human